Harry Fights Back!
by Greywolf25
Summary: Harry has never lost his temper. Not really. Never ranted or raved when he needs to. But when he comes close, he apologises. What's up with that? This fic is what happens when Harry finally snaps. Stand back and watch the fireworks.


**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing. If I did, it would be me that's rich and famous. As it is, JK Rowling is the ultimate HP Goddess and I bow down to her greatness. She is the clever one, while I just have delusions of grandeur. I am **_**so**_** not worthy.**

**Harry Fights Back!**

**By **

**Greywolf25**

"...Harry, tell me! What did he want? What did he tell you? You have got to tell me. After what happened, I think I have the right to know!"

The incessant noise just got louder and more annoying. He tried to ignore it, concentrate on his book, but the noise refused to go away. It was as irritating and unwelcome as a swarm of flies at a picnic. Finally, after what seemed like hours but was actually only about ten minutes of listening to the ranting. Her last comment got his attention and it made him mad. So mad he could quite cheerfully strangle her. She had a right to know did she? How the hell did she come up with that one? He turned and faced her, his eyes aglow with an inner fire. Silence descended around them as he glared at the offender

"Have you quite finished?"

While his voice was low and calm, the anger emanating from him and the fire in his eyes stopped her.

"You have a right to know, do you? How do you figure? For all you know Dumbledore could have just given me a recipe for his favourite chocolate gateau. Anything he told me is between him and me. If he wanted you to know, he would have told you, but he didn't, so butt out. Who do you think you are telling me what I can and can't do? Who are you to tell me what decisions need making and how they're to be made? Do you have any idea what I have been through this last month?

"I have just lost the most important thing in my life. My one chance of being part of a family again. But do you care about that? No. You are more interested in what Dumbledore had to say to me. I have had my professors' lie to me because they don't think I am ready to hear the truth yet. I have had the Ministry on my back, calling me an 'unstable, dangerous individual who is a threat to our society', not to mention the press who constantly slag me off at every opportunity..."

"But Harry..."

"Just shut the hell up! I'm not finished yet. For the last five years you have ranted and raved at me for every minute little thing. Well now it's you turn to listen. I have had my so called friend telling what to do and when to do it. Like I had asked her for her advice. Newsflash for you Hermione, I didn't ask, so butt out of my life. If I want your advice, I'll ask for it."

"Harry, don't talk to her like that!"

Hermione looked at Ron gratefully. Maybe Ron could help her get Harry to see sense. Harry turned to his 'best' mate and favoured him with a glare worthy of Snape.

"Ahh yes. Enter the knight in shining; come to rescue his damsel in distress. We all know you fancy her. This has been a long time coming, Ron and you know it. You even said it yourself, so can it!"

Ron turned his typical tomato red and backed away. Hermione looked on is disbelief. The one constant in their friendship was Ron. She could always count on him to help get Harry to do what she wanted. Ron could always stop Harry ranting. Especially at her. No one had ever talked to her like that before and she didn't like it. She would have to try a new tactic. She turned back to Harry and smile in what she thought was a placating and understanding manner.

"Harry, please. We only want what's best..."

If the common room was quiet before, it was deathly silent now. All eyes were on the arguing pair.

"What's best for me? How would _you_ know what's best for me? Am I a child? No. At last count I was a month shy of my sixteenth birthday. That may mean I am not an adult yet, but I am not a child either. My home life hasn't let me be a child, as well you know. Are you my mother? No. She's dead and has been since I was a baby."

Harry stood up and walked over to her. Hissing at her bordering on parseltongue, he continued.

"Are you in any way, shape or form my guardian in the magical or muggle world? No, you aren't. And I thank Merlin's saggy arse that you not. You are nothing but a spoilt brat, always wanting your own way. You always find a way to make me feel guilty about, well, anything. Well, no more!"

Hermione stood up and put her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes and hissed back at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that? You think you are capable of making important decisions, do you? Whose idea was it to form the DA? Who has been helping you study, and catch up with all you have missed through your numerous detentions? If you left decision making to the people who know better, You-Know-Who would be but a memory now. Besides, the last decision _you_ made got us all hurt and got Sirius killed!"

An audible gasp could be heard as the entire of Gryffindor took a sharp intake of breath at her words. She knew then. By the anger rolling of Harry that she had gone too far. Harry stood taller and he positively crackled with magical energy in his anger, it was all he could do not to hit her. The older students were the only ones to notice the portraits swaying and the floors vibrating. Hermione couldn't help herself and took a step back. She wished she could take back her words. She hadn't meant it, but it was too late. The damage had been done. She opened her mouth too apologise but Harry cut her off.

"How dare you say his name? What gives you the right to preach to me like that? Did I ask you too? Maybe I should answer your questions. Then maybe we can see if I am the only one at fault here, shall we? One. You said; _'whose idea was it to form the DA?'_ OK, yes it was your idea, but _who_ taught the group? Who did you beg, plead and nag with? Me, that's who, if you are so clever, then why the hell didn't _you_ teach the group?"

With no answer forthcoming from Hermione, he continued.

"I'll answer that one, shall I? Because despite your 'holier than thou' attitude, you aren't as clever as you like people to think. You put on a big show, reciting quotes and passages, but that's all you do. If you put half your comments down on paper, it would be classed as plagiarism! Two. Who helped me study and catch up due to Umbitches detentions? Granted, it was you..."

"There, you see..."

Hermione started looking smug but the look soon faded as Harry continued as if she hadn't even spoken.

"...who helped me catch up, but did I ask you too? Who was it that demanded I do the work, leaving me with no free time to relax. Do you understand the meaning of the word? Relax? No, you wouldn't know how to relax even if the concept came up and bit you on the arse. Let me tell you what it is. It's something you do to get away from work; it helps relieve stress and gives you a change from the monotony of every day life. But between classes, Snape, Dumbledore and you, all I had time for is sleep."

Hermione opened her mouth to cut him off but when he looked at her she found she couldn't speak. She knew her mouth was working, but no sound came out. Harry lowered his wand. She hadn't even seen him get it out.

"Silencing charms are wonderful things, don't you agree? Now then. Where were we? Ahh yes. Your idea that and I quote; _'If you left decision making to the people who know better, You-Know-Who would be but a memory now.' _Do you have any idea what we went to the Ministry for? No? Where did we end up?"

He flicked his wand in her direction and she found herself able to speak. She glared in his direction and hissed the answer at him.

"The Hall of Prophecies."

"Well done, five point for Gryffindor. And what is kept in the Hall of Prophecies?"

He spoke to her like she was a two year old. A fact that Hermione was quick to pick up on and drive her mad.

"Prophecies."

"Excellent. Well done, take another five points. Now answer me this. Just one more question. Why were the death nibblers so intent on me getting the prophecy and not retrieving it themselves? Come on, surely that know-it-all brain of yours can figure it out?"

If looks could kill, Harry wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort anymore.

"Because the prophecy concerned was about you and therefore, you are the only one who can retrieve it."

"Exactly. Now then. Please enlighten me as to why it is, oh what is it you said? Oh yeah, that's right '_the people that know better,'_ haven't dealt with old Moldyshorts yet. And why would Moldyshorts want the prophecy? What could he possibly want with a prophecy about me?"

Hermione stood there, thinking about the questions he had just asked. Harry stood there, arms crossed. He could see the cogs going around in her mind. He knew she had the answer when her eyes widened, shining with unshed tears and her hand went to her mouth. Harry couldn't keep the evil smirk from his face.

"Ahh, light dawns I see. Now. To your final point. As I recall, it was about my last decision. Hmm, yeah, I suppose I can see your point, just a little bit. But answer me this. Who decided that they were coming? Who said I shouldn't go on my own? It was your decision to come, not mine. I wanted you to stay behind. Remember? But no, you had to stick your nose in where it wasn't needed or wanted. You forced your way into the situation, so tell me. Whose fault is it that you got hurt?"

By now, tears were falling silently from Hermione's eyes. Ron wanted to comfort her but he knew, that although Harry was going about it the wrong way, Hermione deserved this, Harry was doing what many of their year had wanted to do for years and what he didn't have the guts to do.

"As for Sirius, that is my burden to bare, not yours. It's not your place to make me feel guilty, or to make me grieve. I have to find peace with myself some day regarding that, but I know full well, Sirius died fighting and free. That was how he wanted to go. Not being held prisoner as he had been for the last year. I will see him again and that's when I'll ask for his forgiveness. I don't have to ask you for yours as I owe you nothing."

He turned and walked away.

"Harry, please. I'm..."

"Save it for someone that gives a shit, Hermione."

He turned and faced the room. It was then that he realised he had said all that in front of everyone and he cringed. All eyes were on him. He was a little shocked to see pride, awe and respect showing from most faces, including Ron's. He looked at Hermione and he almost caved in and apologised. But then he remembered all the other time when he had actually apologised for ranting, and the guilt trips she had laid on him. She had this coming and this was the only opportunity he would have to vent his feelings.

"Too long you have nagged me, pushed me, told me what I should and shouldn't do or what I should or shouldn't be feeling. But when have you ever asked me what I want? When Dumbledore sends me back to the Dursley's, never mind the fact they treat me like shit or knock me about..."

More gasps from the crowd.

"...I still have to go back there 'for my own good.' Do you even question why you aren't allowed to write to me? No, you just do what Dumbledore tells you like a good little girl without question. Sure, the owls could get intercepted. But Hermione. I thought you were muggleborn? They're called phones you know. Or are you telling me that the pure blood supremacists are likely to dirty their hands on muggle technology. Tell me something, Hermione, what you do if Dumbledore asked you to do something that was morally, ethically and legally wrong. Would you still do it?"

Hermione just stood there, looking at Harry. When she didn't answer, he carried on.

"In the last five years of attending this school, I have noticed everyone has this big plan for me. But how about asking if I want to take part in it. Yes, I have to go to the Dursley's. I can cope with that. To a certain extent. I can cope with my 'friends' ignoring me for months on end whilst they have a jolly holiday, just so Voldemort..."

Squeaks and winces followed that statement and Harry rolled his eyes.

"...Can't get his hands on me. I suppose I can even deal with everyone planning MY life. But guess what? That's just what it is. MY LIFE! Not yours, not Dumbledore's and certainly not Voldemort's, Mine. AND I WILL LIVE _**MY**_ LIFE AS _**I**_ SEE FIT!!"

Harry's voice had risen to a shout for the last sentence. Hermione was openly crying now while several people were giving him thumbs up.

"I used to think I could count on you, Hermione. But now I know I can't, so I would appreciate it if you would keep your nose out of my business and stay the hell away from me!"

With that, he turned on his heel and stalked up the stairs. Behind him, he could hear murmurs and whispers. He stopped though, when he heard someone clap. Gradually, more and more people joined in and he entered his dorm room with a smile on his face.

For the first time since Sirius fell through the veil, he felt free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Thanks for reading. :-)**_


End file.
